Missing Moments de l'épisode 200
by Tristana702
Summary: Ouvrez ces pages et plongez dans l'épisode 200 ! Tous ces épisodes qui auraient put être fait et vécu par nos héros. Venez découvrir L'histoire du Colonel Invisible, lisez le conte de l'Ancien d'Oz, suivez les affaires de Teal'c Détective ou alors assistez au mariage du Général Jack O'Neill ! Entrez dans toutes ces histoires !
1. Le colonel Invisible

Missing moment du 200 e épisode!

Le premier petit délire basé sur l'épisode n°200 en espérant que cette petite histoire vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'histoire du Colonel Invisible**

Dans la salle de briefing, au niveau 23, dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain, dans l'Etat du Colorado, aux USA, sur le continent d'Amérique du Nord, de la planète Terre, du Système Solaire, dans la Galaxie de la Voie Lactée, dans l'Uni... **ON A COMPRIS!**

Humm donc je disais, au SGC _(ou Stargate Command),_ l'équipe phare du projet "Porte des Etoiles" attendait _(comme d'habitude)_ leur chef: le Colonel Jack O'Neill _(avec deux "L" s'il vous plait! Il y a un O'Neill avec un "L" et il n'a aucun sens de l'humour, les confondre pourrait nous être fatal!)_. Le Général George Hammond soupira pour la énième fois, il allait vraiment finir par tuer son second. Celui-ci arriva finalement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et dit:

 **Jack:** Désolé mon Général, ma voiture ne voulait pas démarrer ce matin, j'ai eu quelques problèmes à la réparer pour pouvoir venir jusqu'ici!

 **Hammond:** Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela vous gènes tant que ça Colonel. Asseyez-vous. Major, vous pouvez commencer.

 **Sam:** Bien mon Général.

Et elle commença ses explications _(que l'on vous coupe car une centaine de pages écrit dans la langue de Sam, vous vous endormirez à tout les coups!)._ Au bout de quelques minutes _(ou plutôt quelques secondes!)_ , le Colonel avait déjà décroché et ne se concentrait plus que sur le sourire et les yeux océans qui pétillaient. Finissant ses explications truffées de jargons scientifiques et techniques, elle capta le regard de son supérieur sur elle et rougit légèrement. Le Colonel détourna les yeux et regarda Daniel qui lui fit un sourire moqueur, puis Teal'c qui comme toujours avait son éternel sourcil de levé.

 **Hammond:** J'espère que tout est clair pour vous tous! Cette technologie de camouflage peut-être très utile pour le Dédale. Vous partirez cette après-midi à 0300pm. Rompez SG1.

Les membres se levèrent et partirent ensemble vers le mess. Ils allèrent à leur table, ignorant les murmures des autres officiers autours d'eux. A vraie dire, c'était les plateaux de nourriture qui attiraient le plus l'attention:

Teal'c avait: Des fruits, des légumes, du chocolats, des desserts de toutes sortes et deux cafés (Le plateau débordait de partout!)

Daniel avait: Un café et une part de tarte aux pommes (attention, lui il ne prend pas grand chose!)

Jack avait : Un café, trois parts de gâteau au chocolat et une coupe de jell'o Bleu (pas pour lui mais pour sa seconde).

Sam avait : Un café et de la jell'o Bleu (heureusement que son colonel et la pour qu'elle ne meurt pas de faim !)

Le café étant comme on peut le constater un élément indispensable à la survie de l'équipe ! (Nda : à venir, « OS, Alerte à la base ! »). Daniel l'air de rien, pris la parole le premier.

 **Daniel :** Alors, Jack. Je suis surpris que tu n'ais pas protesté pour la mission.

 **Jack :** Pourquoi ? Récupérer une technologie de camouflage ça peut être utile non ?

 **Daniel :** Oui mais… Enfin ! Je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre ?

 **Jack :** Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

 **Teal'c :** Ce que le Docteur Jackson veut dire, c'est que vous n'avez pas réagit quand on a dit où se trouvait l'appareil en question.

 **Jack :** Pourquoi ? Il est où ? _–Il regarda Daniel et Sam qui ne répondirent pas, laissant la parole au Jaffa-_

 **Teal'c :** Il se trouve au cœur d'un vaisseau mère Goa'uld.

Suite à la remarque de son coéquipier, le colonel resta la cuillère à mis chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Il la lâcha bruyamment et regarda son second.

 **Jack :** C'est une blague ?

 **Daniel :** Je savais qu'il n'écoutait pas…

 **Teal'c :** Pourtant O'Neill, vous aviez l'air plutôt concentré sur le Major Carter

 **Jack** : Oui mais… J'ai vite décroché, désolé Carter…

 **Sam :** Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, ce n'est pas grave.

 **Jack :** Merci Carter !

 **Sam :** J'ai l'habitude que personne n'écoute quand je parle ma langue.

 **Daniel :** Hey ! J'écoute moi !

 **Sam :** _-avec un regard entendu-_ Daniel…

 **Daniel :** D'accord, d'accord ! Pas quand il y a tout le jargon technique ! Je ne suis qu'un archéologue après tout !

 **Jack :** Et moi un simple militaire !

 **Teal'c:** Jaffa.

 **Sam :** Je suis militaire ET scientifique à la fois !

 **Jack :** Les militaires gagnent à trois voies contre deux !

 **Daniel :** Ce serait plutôt deux voies et demi contre une voie et demi, Jack.

Une dispute suivit la remarque de Daniel. Les « Oui ! » « Non ! » « Daniel ! » « Jack ! » « Mon Colonel ! » « Carter ! » « O'Neill ! » « Teal'c ! » « Sam ! » fusèrent et le ton monta entre les équipiers sous le regard blasé des vétérans de la base et surpris des nouveaux.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ces mêmes personnes virent passer SG1 en tenu de sorti riant et plaisantant comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais hurlés dessus pendant plus d'une heure!

Le vortex se forma enfin et l'équipe passa sous le regard bienveillant du Général de la base qui lança son habituel : « Bonne chance SG1 ! » auquel le leader de l'équipe répondit avec son sarcasme habituel un « Merci mon Général ! On va s'amuser ! Des serpents, des serpents et… Encore des serpents ! » C'est donc avec un sourire sur le visage que l'équipe passa la porte. De l'autre côté, une forêt s'étendait autour d'eux.

 **Jack :** Où est la route de briques jaunes Dorothée ?

 **Daniel :** Jack…

 **Jack :** Oui Daniel ? –un soupire fut sa seule réponse-

 **Sam :** Mon Colonel ? Les anneaux sont par ici. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de garde.

 **Jack :** Avec BEAUCOUP de chance vous voulez dire, Carter. Bon, en route ! Nous avons rendez-vous avec le Magicien d'Oz !

 **Teal'c :** O'Neill, il ne s'agit pas d'un magicien mais d'un Goa'uld que nous allons voir.

 **Jack :** Teal'c ! Ne me dite pas que vous n'avez TOUJOURS pas vu ce film ? Il faut vraiment remédier à cela !

Arrivé aux anneaux de transports, ils les activèrent et se débarrassèrent des gardes avec de se diriger vers la salle des machines. Quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres gardes les prirent par surprise. Teal'c et Daniel essayèrent de couvrir Jack et Sam mais, un tire fit exploser l'appareil à côté du colonel et l'onde de choc passa à travers lui. Quand Sam se releva, elle chercha du regard son supérieur et ne le voyant pas, elle commença à paniquer.

 **Sam :** Mon Colonel ? –elle avança dans la pièce et buta contre quelque chose qui lui attrapa la cheville- Aaaah !

 **Jack :** Carter ! C'est moi ! Vous avez failli me marcher dessus !

 **Sam :** Monsieur ?

 **Jack:** Oui Carter ?

 **Sam :** Vous êtes… heu… Je … On a un problème

 **Jack :** Comment ça Carter ?

 **Sam :** On doit rentrer le plus vite possible.

 **Jack :** CARTER ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Expliquez-moi !

 **Sam :** Je ne peux pas vous voir monsieur…

Elle récupéra ses affaires et retourna aux anneaux où Teal'c et Daniel attendaient. En la voyant arriver seule, les deux compagnons se regardèrent inquiet.

 **Sam :** On a un problème les gars.

 **Daniel :** Où est Jack ?

 **Jack :** ICI !

 **Teal'c :** Nous ne pouvons vous voir O'Neill.

 **Jack :** Non vraiment, Teal'c ?

 **Teal'c :** Oui, O'Neill.

 **Jack :** Je sais !

 **Sam :** C'est justement ça le problème !

 **Daniel :** On rentre… Mais je ne veux pas être celui qui expliquera cela au Général.

En salle de briefing, le Général arriva vers son équipe préféré (et ne l'avouera jamais mais tout le monde le sait !) installé à la table.

 **Hammond :** On est le Colonel O'Neill ?

 **Jack :** Pour l'amour du ciel ! Je vais devoir le répéter combien de fois ? Je suis ici ! Je ne suis pas invisible non ?

 **Teal'c :** Vous l'êtes O'Neill.

 **Jack :** … Mauvais exemple…

 **Sam :** Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur, j'ignorais que cela pouvais se produire…

 **Hammond :** Ce n'est pas de votre faute Major, allez tous à l'infirmerie.

 **Jack :** _-en faisant tourner sa chaise-_ Je me demande comment le Doc va faire pour trouver une veine à piquer !

 **Hammond :** Major, trouvez une solution à ce… problème, s'il vous plait.

 **Sam :** Bien monsieur.

SG1 sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie mais arrivé à la porte, l'équipe se rendit compte qu'un des membres était resté un peu trop silencieux durant le voyage.

 **Daniel :** _-suspicieux-_ Jack ? Tu es là ?

 **Sam :** Je crois que non…

 **Daniel :** J'ai peur qu'il apprécie un peu trop sa nouvelle habilitée…

 **Teal'c :** En effet.

Les jours passèrent, et les mémos s'accumulèrent encore plus que d'habitude sur le bureau du Général Hammond qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête :

* * *

 **Destinataire :** Général George HAMMOND

 **Emetteur :** Daniel JACKSON

 **Fonction :** Docteur en archéologie membre de SG1

 **Objet :** Le Colonel Jack O'Neill

 **Demande :** S'il vous plait mon Général, pouvez-vous empêcher Jack d'assister à mes briefings ? Il passe son temps à s'endormir et à RONFLER ! Il perturbe les équipes ! Merci.

* * *

 **Destinataire :** Général George HAMMOND

 **Emetteur :** Samantha CARTER

 **Fonction :** Major de l'USAF Docteur en Astrophysiques membre de SG1

 **Objet :** COLONEL JACK O'NEILL !

 **Demande :** Le Colonel a la fâcheuse habitude de partir dès que je commence des explications et m'empêche par la même occasion de l'aider à retrouver sa visibilité. Pouvez-vous lui demander (lui ordonner !) de venir me voir le plus vite possible ? Merci monsieur.

* * *

 **Destinataire :** Général George HAMMOND

 **Emetteur :** Personnel militaire de la base

 **Fonction :** Gardes Soldats Officiers etc.

 **Objet :** Le Colonel O'Neill, leader de SG1

 **Demande :** Monsieur, depuis que le Colonel O'Neill a « développé » son pouvoir, il s'offusquer quand un militaire ne le salue pas quand il le croise dans un couloir. Nous avons donc pris l'habitude de faire le salue militaire et dire « Mon Colonel » à chaque intersections ou dans les ascenseurs… Chose qui devient de plus en plus invivable. Les plus jeunes ont peur d'avoir un blâme dans leur dossier. Pourriez-vous en parler au Colonel ? Merci d'avance.

* * *

 **Destinataire :** Général George HAMMOND

 **Emetteur :** MACKENZIE

 **Fonction :** Docteur en psychiatrie

 **Objet :** Incident : Colonel Jack O'Neill ?

 **Demande :** Monsieur, plusieurs soldats qui surveillent les allers et venues et des voitures à l'intérieur de la base sont venus me voir perturbés car, ils disent avoir vu un chien conduire une voiture. La voiture étant un pick-up noir, immatriculé du Minnesota, je me disais que le Colonel O'Neill y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Si vous pouviez lui en parler, se serait bien j'ai suffisamment de patient pour ne pas avoir besoin d'en rajouter ! Merci beaucoup.

* * *

 **Destinataire :** Général George HAMMOND

 **Emetteur :** James GREER

 **Fonction :** Lieutenant de l'USAF Officier en charge du Mess

 **Objet :** Disparition/ Vole de nourriture

 **Demande :** Monsieur, j'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps (exactement quelques heures après le retour de SG1) que mes réserves de gâteaux au chocolat, de tartes aux pommes, de loops, et de Jello bleu disparaissent mystérieusement. Ayant visionné les bandes vidéos des caméras de surveillances. J'ai vu le frigo s'ouvrir seul et la nourriture « voler » jusqu'au bureau du Major Carter (à ce moment là, la jello est déposée à côté du major endormie avec une tasse de café). Et le reste, « vole » jusqu'au quartier du Colonel O'Neill… Je n'émets bien sûr que des faits et ne posent aucunes accusations envers un officier supérieur aussi respecté que le Colonel mais, la nourriture (et plus particulièrement les desserts) se font moins nombreux pour les repas. Merci de votre attention.

* * *

 **Destinataire :** Général George HAMMOND

 **Emetteur :** Janet FRASER

 **Fonction :** Docteur médical en chef major de l'USAF

 **Objet :** Colonel Jonathan O'NEILL !

 **Demande :** Monsieur, le Colonel O'NEILL n'est venu à aucun de ses rendez-vous médicaux depuis son retour à la base. De plus je reçois la visite de personne perturbé par la vision de Teal'c, du docteur JACKSON ou du major CARTER parlant seul ou avec une tasse de café volante. Ou alors, certains entendent des voix dans les couloirs, voix qui ordonne de :

-ne plus manger de gelée bleu.

-de regarder les Simpson.

-de pêcher.

-de regarder Star Trek et Star Wars.

-de montrer plus de respect envers SG1 et vous-même.

-de ne pas regarder le Major CARTER.

-d'embêter le Docteur JACKSON

-de se battre contre Teal'c.

-etc.

Je soupçonne fortement le Colonel Jonathan O'NEILL dit « Jack O'NEILL » d'y être pour quelque chose. Si vous pouviez faire une annonce concernant l'état du Colonel et lui parler se serait bien. Merci.

* * *

 **Destinataire :** Général George HAMMOND

 **Emetteur :** Personnel Civil de la base

 **Fonction :** Scientifiques Archéologues Médecins etc.

 **Objet :** Disparition d'objets

 **Demande :** Depuis quelques jours, différent objets disparaissent mystérieusement et se retrouvent dans les bureaux du Major CARTER ou du Docteur JACKSON. Ceux-ci affirment n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'ils font là mais nous soupçonnons le Colonel O'NEILL d'y être pour quelque chose. Si vous pouviez en parler avec SG1, nous ne pouvons PAS travailler dans ses conditions ! Merci

* * *

 **Destinataire :** Général George HAMMOND

 **Emetteur :** Samantha CARTER, Daniel JACKSON, Teal'c

 **Fonction :** Membre de SG1 (Doc. En Astrophysique et Archéologie, Major de l'USAF, Jaffa)

 **Objet :** Colonel Jack O'NEILL chef de SG1

 **Demande :** Monsieur, pourriez-vous convaincre le Colonel de bien vouloir redevenir visible ? Il s'amuse et ne veut pas revenir comme avant. De plus après le fiasco de Sam avec la panne général d'électricité… Aïe ! Okay okay ! Heu… après la 1ère tentative, il n'a plus vraiment confiance en nous pour l'aider et il ADORE être invisible ! Merci, avec tout notre respect. SG1

* * *

 **Destinataire :** Général George HAMMOND

 **Emetteur :** Jack O'NEILL

 **Fonction :** Génialissime Colonel de l'USAF et abruti de première classe

 **Objet :** Demande de démission pour faute grave

 **Demande :** Monsieur, je vous pris de bien vouloir accepter ma demande de démission. En effet, j'ai abusé de mon « pouvoir » et j'ai… Pour faire bref mon Général, j'ai espionné CARTER lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche dans les vestiaires… Je sais monsieur, je mérite la cours martiale et suis prêt à y aller si elle décide de porter plainte contre moi. Avec toutes mes excuses.

* * *

 **Destinataire :** Général George HAMMOND

 **Emetteur :** Samantha CARTER

 **Fonction** :Major de l'USAF Docteur en Astrophysiques

 **Objet :** Colonel Jack O'NEILL demande de dérogation

 **Demande :** Monsieur, je sais que le Colonel O'NEILL à donné sa démission. Refusez s'il vous plait ! Je ne porte pas plainte (au contraire !) Je vous demande plutôt si vous pourriez nous aider pour obtenir une dérogation concernant la loi de non-fraternisation pour le SGC (ci-joint la pétition signé par 99.9% de la base et par 100% de nos alliés). Merci mon Général

* * *

 **Destinataire :** Le SGC

 **Emetteur :** George HAMMOND

 **Fonction :** Général Commandant du SGC (à mon plus grand malheur actuellement !)

 **Objet :** Jack O'NEILL et DEROGATION !

 **Demande :** Pour aller plus vite, car mon bureau croule sous les mémos. Je me suis entretenu avec le Colonel O'NEILL (qui est redevenu visible), vous n'avez donc plus rien à craindre. De plus, la demande de dérogation a été accepté : la loi de non-fraternisation n'est plus active a SGC à compté de ce jour mais les embrassades (ou plus) sous les caméras ou dans les vestiaires (y compris les douches !). Merci de votre attention en espérant que les jours prochains soient plus calme (je ne dis pas normal, je sais que la normalité ne veut rien dire ici… et dire que j'étais censé partir à la retraite…)

Votre très dévoué Général, bon travail à tous et félicitation à tous les nouveaux couples !

* * *

Voilà! fin de la première partie!

J'espère que vous avez aimé et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une...? Une...? Une REVIEW!

Biz 3


	2. L'Ancien d'Oz

Voici le deuxième volet de Missing épisode 200! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent! Bonne lecture

* * *

Il était une fois, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Cette jeune femme s'appelait Vala Mal Doran et cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle était prisonnière d'une créature maléfique, un serpent nommé Baal.

Un jour enfin, une opportunité apparu et, elle réussi à voler un vaisseau cargo puis, elle mis le cap vers sa planète d'origine. Malheureusement, elle dut prise dans une tempête et elle s'écrasa sur une planète inconnue. Un peu désorientée, la belle jeune femme sortit de son vaisseau et, elle fut immédiatement acclamée par le peuple de cette planète qui se nommée, la planète « Oz». En effet, elle avait, dans son accident, écrasé le Goa'uld qui régnait sur ce monde.

Une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux dorés arriva et lui remit l'arme de poing du Goa'uld pour la remercier. Vala lui sourit et mit le cadeau quand un autre Goa'uld arriva sur les lieux. La population s' enfui, terrifiée par la créature mais la belle Tok'ra (car il s'agissait d'une Tok'ra) le chassa en disant que temps que Vala portera l'arme de poing, elle sera protégée contre toutes les attaques Goa'uld. La créature hurla de frustration avant de partir.

Vala ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez elle. Alors, la belle Tok'ra lui raconta la légende d'un être supérieur, un être de pur énergie qui pourrait l'aider à rentrer chez elle. Vala pris des provisions, l'arme puis après avoir participé à la fête que les villageois avaient organisé pour la remercier d'avoir sauvé le village, elle partit sur le chemin qu'il fallait qu'elle suivie pour aller jusqu'au lieu où se trouvait l'Ancien.

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, elle croisa un homme habillé comme un épouvantail. Le regard vide, faisant des blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui et prenant des mauvaises décisions tout le temps. Le prenant en pitié, elle lui proposa donc de venir avec elle pour qu'il puisse demander un cerceau à l'être élevé (il en avait terriblement besoin !). Celui-ci accepta et ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous en chantonnant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent attaqués par un lion à lunettes qui portait un sac avec des livres. Quand Vala le gifla, il se mit à pleurer et à la supplier qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Vala attendrit par cette vision (et parce qu'il était plutôt mignon), lui proposa de se joindre à l'équipe pour demander du courage. Celui-ci, accepta avec joie la proposition de la belle jeune femme qu'il trouvait très attirante (mais il n'avait pas assez de courage pour lui avouer) et les accompagna.

Beaucoup plus tard, à la sortie du bois, ils virent un soldat ennemi. Il s'agissait d'un Jaffa, un des soldats de fer, terrifiant et sans pitié. En les voyant approcher, il leur demanda où ils allaient. L'épouvantail répondit qu'il allait chez un être puissant, ennemi des Goa'ulds, pour les aider à trouver ce qu'ils désirent le plus. Le Jaffa demanda s'il pouvait venir avec eux car, à force de travailler pour les Goa'ulds, il avait perdu ses sentiments et souhaitait donc un cœur pour les retrouver. C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la cité de l'Ancien.

Bien des kilomètres plus tard, les quatre compagnons arrivèrent. Ils se présentèrent devant l'Ancien qui demanda :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il avait un grand sourire et sa tête flottait au dessus des flammes vertes, rendant l'ambiance magique. Vala s'approcha.

« Et bien voilà, à l'origine je voulait juste vous demander de me ramener chez moi mais maintenant je voudrais faire partie de quelque chose de plus… grand… D'une équipe vous voyez ? Oh et ! Eux aussi ont quelque chose à vous demander ! Les garçons ? »

Après que chacun ait émis son souhait, l'Ancien d'Oz déclencha son pouvoir et l'épouvantail eut un cerveau, le lion du courage et le Jaffa de fer un cœur tandis que Vala intégra une équipe de personnes et avec son aide indispensable, ils sauvèrent la galaxie !

« Et voilà ! Fin de l'histoire ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Pas mal hein ? » demanda Vala.

« Un lion à lunettes avec des livres et mignon ? » s'écria Daniel.

« Un épouvantail sans cervelle avec des blagues pourries et qui ne prend pas les bonnes décisions ? » s'insurgea Cameron.

« Un soldat stoïque ? » demanda Teal'c avec son sourcil relevé.

« Vala tu te moques de nous ? » s'exclama Cameron.

« Bah non pourquoi ? Vois aimez pas ? » demanda Vala un peu triste.

« Autre le fait qu'il s'agit d'un remake du Magicien d'Oz, je suis vexé de n'être que juste « mignon » ! »

« Je pense que tu exagères Daniel, j'ai beaucoup aimé Vala. C'était une très bonne histoire ! » déclara Sam

« Merci ! Toi tu es sympa ! » lui répondit Vala.

« C'est sûr qu'elle aime, on dit qu'elle est une belle Tok'ra pas qu'elle ne sais pas diriger une équipe ! »

« Cameron ! Elle n'a pas dit ça, juste que tu avais pris certaines mauvaises décisions ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux… Et puis tes blagues… » Sam laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama le Colonel en colère.

« C'est vrai qu'à côté de celles de Jack, les tiennes sont plutôt… médiocres… » Osa avouer l'archéologue (pas si lâche que ça après tout!).

« En effet. » Confirma Teal'c.

Vala essaya de clamer tout le monde en disant :

« Les gars, c'est juste une petite histoire ! »

« Ah non Vala ! Il s'agit de mon honneur ! En quoi je suis moins drôle que le Général O'NEILL ?! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'à cause de cette légende l'équipe SG1 connu une de ses plus grands disputes. Certains racontent qu'on les entendit jusqu'au Pentagone et que le Général O'NEILL fut obligé d'intervenir avant qu'ils ne se battent (le plus vraisemblable est que ce fut le Général LANDRY qui l'appela mais bon… On ne sait jamais avec eux !). En tout cas, celui-ci avoua qu'il aurait bien apprécié l'aide d'un Ancien pour régler la situation !

* * *

Voilà, il s'agissait du deuxième volet de Missing Moments épisode 200, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Cameron MITCHELL, mais il est vrai que sans Jack ce n'était plus pareil. (et que ses blagues sont moins drôle !) Biz 3, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Et encore merci à Pier de me laisser des reviews (eet en espérant que tu lis toujours!)


End file.
